Together
by redruby21
Summary: Not an actual story of anyone, more of my imagining of what it was like before stuff happened


**AN: Hi, so this is my first time writing any thing this serious, and I just kind of want to see what I can do. Any feedback that anyone has would be welcomed, cause I don't really know what I'm doing lol. **

**Just to explain a bit about this story, it is very loosely based on the TV show the 100. I had an idea before I even watched the show, but it was basically just a guy walking around and fighting stuff. I started watching The 100 and I really liked the idea of the setting. Then Lexa showed up, and I was like oh hell yeah, and then her and Clarke happened and I tried rewriting my guy as a girl, but I couldn't get it to work in my brain, so I kept him as a guy. Sorry. Anyway, if anyone decides to read this, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. **

Tri crouched quietly on the forest floor, feeling the breeze on his face and breathing in the scent of pine that surrounded him. The wind was in his face, so the deer feeding quietly in front of him was unable to catch his scent on the breeze. He slowly drew his bow, pulling it back as he had been taught. Just as he was about to loose his arrow, a branch cracked behind him. Tri froze. The deer's head came up quickly, looking at whatever had snapped the branch behind him. Tri stayed motionless, equally ready to shoot the deer if it put its head back down or to turn and confront whatever was behind him. Whatever was behind him was not moving stealthily, and it sounded human. The deer decided that this part of the woods was too crowded and bolted off. Tri spun around with his bow fully drawn and aimed directly at the intruder. He slowly lowered the bow as he recognized the young man as someone from his Klan.

"The Jefa sent me to summon you to her tent," the young man said. Tri sighed and returned the arrow to his quiver. He kept his bow out as he motioned for the man to lead the way. You never knew when you would meet a bear or a panther. Or another deer. Tri wondered if he could convince his companion to help him carry a deer if he happened to kill one on the way in. Tri contemplated the young man walking in front of him. He looked strong enough; he was tall, rather slender, and clean-shaven. He wore no tattoos, a sign that he was still in training, though what he was in training for Tri was unable to tell. He looked small to be a Warrior, though that wasn't necessarily the only indicator of a Warrior. The fact that he had been sent to bring him in meant he was training under someone in or near the Jefa's tent, so possibly a Guard or a Messenger or maybe even a Scout, though his lack of stealthiness made Tri doubt this.

As they came in sight of the walls around the village, Tri sighed inwardly and gave up on his hope of bringing in fresh meat today. He slung his bow over his shoulder. Thanking the young man, he made his way into the center of the village where the Jefa's tent was located, stopping only to hang his bow and quiver on the post near his tent. He reached the Jefa's tent, drew aside the flap at the entrance and stalked in.

His eyes were unaccustomed to the gloom after being outside, but his ears heard the swish of air and his neck felt the threat of the spears that had been moved to block his way. He stopped in his tracks. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was not the only visitor in the Jefa's tent. Directly in front of him was a beautiful young woman with light brown skin and long, wavy, brown hair, intricately braided and woven back out of her face. The warpaint on her face could not hide the fact that she was young; she looked as though she could not be much past her seventeenth year. She was surrounded by four armed guards and had a large, heavily bearded and tattooed man by her side. Her two rear guards were the ones with the spears at his neck. Sitting on a raised dais behind them was the Jefa. The Jefa was a stern, proud, middle-aged woman who sat on her throne with the air of someone who knows she is in charge.

"Yonjefa Trigeda. I see you have decided to grace us with your presence today," she said in a hard voice.

"Well, your messenger frightened off all the game, so I had nothing better to do," replied Tri easily.

"If you will allow my son to pass, perhaps we can continue," his mother said, addressing the woman in front of him. The young woman nodded at the guards who lowered their spears to let him pass. She had an air of authority about her, accentuated by the confidence she held herself with. She met his gaze evenly as he passed her to sit in the empty seat at the right of the Jefa's throne. He settled back comfortably in his seat.

"So tell me, my young friend, what brings you to our humble village?" he asked lightly. The large bearded man bristled.

"You will address your Leda with respect!" he snarled, stepping forward. Tri's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes darted toward her. The Leda? Everyone had heard of the newest Leda. She was reputed to be a strong and fierce fighter, and despite her youth, a skilled tactician and an adept politician. Almost immediately she had formed a strong alliance with three of the thirteen Klans, her own Klan the Argatineklan, the Germanaklan, and the Ameriklan. In the one year that she had been Leda, she had added Kanadaklan, Britaklan, Italaklan, and Austraklan to her alliance. It was said to be the most Klans that a Leda had ever held together. Most Ledas only managed to unite five or six Klans in their alliances, and many had had less. Tri realized he had been staring in surprise for several seconds now. Recovering himself, he opened his mouth to speak but the Jefa was already speaking.

"And we are honored that the Leda has blessed us with her presence," she said without feeling. The bearded man started to reply, but the Leda raised her hand to silence him.

"I did not come here to argue with you, nor to challenge your authority," she said. Her voice was quiet, but confident and unyielding.

"Then what did you come here for?" demanded the Jefa.

"To invite you into my alliance," she replied.

"Ha! And what makes you think that we will join? Our Klan is large enough to stand against you and your allies for some time on our own, and you are not strong enough to defeat us before our allies come to crush you," laughed the Jefa derisively. The Leda did not look intimidated by this response. She lifted her chin to look the Jefa in the eyes and replied calmly,

"Then you are willing to let your people die in a senseless war that you could have stopped?"

"We will not surrender without a fight," the Jefa replied angrily, "And if you choose to attack, you will be sentencing your people to die as well."

"I am the Leda; you are all my people. I wish to protect you by uniting all the Klans together, and I am giving you a chance to help me do this peacefully so that no one has to die."

"No one has to die if you do not attack," countered Tri, "We are a peaceful Klan; we will not attack unless attacked. You will not have to worry about our Klan starting a war." The Leda's eyes met his.

"And what happens when Ukraniklan or Indiklan attacks Congaklan? They are your allies, will you not fight with them?"

"I said we would not start a war," replied Tri, "I did not say we would not fight."

"I will give you three days to accept my offer. If you have not accepted in three days' time, my army will march on your village, and their deaths will be on your own heads." She turned to leave, and her guards held the tent flaps open for her.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Tri turned to the Jefa, "We need to send messengers to gather our allies immediately."

"Yes," she agreed. Turning to address the chief Messenger, she ordered, "Send messengers to Congaklan immediately. Tell them the Leda has come to force us into her alliance and she will no doubt come for them next if we do not stand together. Send messengers to the surrounding villages as well and summon their Warriors. We may have need of them soon."

"When do we attack?" asked Tri, "I can have a strong group ready by sundown but we will need to prepare more Warriors-"

"No." The Jefa cut him off.

"What? You are going to allow her to sit there safely while she gathers her forces to attack us?" he asked incredulously.

"She is young. She does not know what she is doing. None of the other Klans were large enough to challenge her, and now she thinks she is invincible."

"And now, because she has the other Klans with her, it will be difficult for us to defend ourselves," Tri replied angrily.

The Jefa waved her hand, "She will not attack."

"Really?" pressed Tri, "Because she seemed very confident, striding in here telling us we had three days to surrender. If she was afraid of us, she would have attacked with no warning."

"She is not afraid of us. That's her problem," the Jefa replied in a tone that said this was obvious and he was a fool for not seeing it.

"So make her afraid of us," he urged, "Let me take a couple of Warriors and let her know that we are to be feared, not threatened."

"No," said the Jefa in a voice that brooked no argument, "In three days time, she and her little allies will march away and there will be no blood spilled."

"But-"

The Jefa whipped her head around to stare at him, "No." Tri clenched his jaw and started angrily out of the tent. "I had better not hear that you tried to take Warriors out to attack her anyway," warned the Jefa. Tri stopped, now clenching his fists as well as his jaw. "I expressly forbid you to take any Warriors out of this village to attack the Leda."

"Very well," he said slowly through clenched teeth. He stalked furiously out of the tent, the cool air brushing against his face helping him relax as he took deep, calming breaths. He arrived at his tent, situated near the wall that surrounded the village. He sat on his bed until he was unable to sit still and began to pace restlessly. The Leda and all her allies were going to attack in three days. He was sure of it. The Leda had not seemed like the type of person to make empty threats. His mother was underestimating her based on her age and was making the mistake of letting her make the first move. One of the first rules of war was to strike first; cripple the enemy before they can hurt you. But his mother was not going to attack. She wouldn't even let him take any Warriors out to raid them.

Suddenly he stopped pacing. He went over the Jefa's words very carefully. She had said he couldn't take any Warriors out. She hadn't said that he couldn't go out by himself. He was confident that he was a good enough woodsman to get in and out of their camps unnoticed, and if something went wrong, he could always fight his way out. He excelled in combat as well as woodsman-ship and tactics. He could do it. He gathered his thoughts for a couple of seconds, considering strategies and weapons. His decision made, he grabbed his dagger from where it lay sheathed by his bed and strapped it around his right thigh. He took his sword from where it was hanging on the center pole and belted it around his waist. Moving outside, he retrieved his bow and quiver from the weapons post he had hung them on when he was on his way to the Jefa's tent. There was a small side door in the wall near his tent, something he had taken advantage of very often in his youth when his mother or teachers had been looking for him. Tri had always hated sitting inside learning politics and formalities when he could be in the woods. He remembered sneaking out in the mornings to practice his woodsman-ship or fighting skills with Yosef. He stopped his thoughts from going any further down that path. He took a deep breath and headed for the door. He slipped out without anyone seeing, and soon he was deep in the woods looking for the Leda's camp.


End file.
